UNKNOWN
by jaz-Q
Summary: bukannya aku bilang mo pensiun ya? ah, tapi aku juga bilang mo mampir kapan@ tapi bukan dengan BL ato Yaoi. ah, baca aja, ya! / KyuSung (Maybe)


_Cerita ini pernah aku post di Wattpad dengan cast sebenarnya. Terinspirasi dari judul novel fiktif karya tokoh fiktif dalam novel Terlanjur Cinta._

 _Karena malas edit, jadi ini akan menjadi GS._

* * *

 _UNKNOWN_

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

.

Jung Yesung, gadis manis itu terus tersenyum mendengarkan lagu yang diputar di radio kesayangannya. Sesekali ia bibirnya bergerak melantunkan lagu yang ia dengar itu. Hingga alunan lagu berakhir, bergantikan suara cempreng sang penyiar radio, gadis itu masih terus menyimak apa yang sedari tadi ia dengar.

"... lagu surat selanjutnya adalah dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, untuk mantan kekasihnya Kim Ryeowook. Hei..., bukankah ini surat ke empat? Ah, baiklah, akan saya bacakan. Ehem..."

 _"Untuk Kim Ryeowook, mungkin kau akan terganggu dengan suratku. Atau justru surat ini sama sekali tak tersampaikan padamu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa aku menyesali semua yang terjadi diantara kita berdua. Aku tahu mungkin keegoisankulah yang membuatmu pergi. Maafkan aku. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Sebelum aku pergi, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku secara langsung padamu. Jika kau bersedia menemuiku, aku akan menunggumu di Cafe langganan kita dulu, hari minggu nanti."_

"... dan sebagai penutup, aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu. Waiting For You dari Jeremy Kim," sang penyiar mengakhiri bacaan suratnya. "Untuk Kim Ryeowook, ada baiknya juga menemui Cho Kyuhyun. Saya tidak tahu apa masalah kalian sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus untuk meminta maaf..."

Jung Yesung mendesah berat. Merasa prihatin pada sang pengirim surat.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, beberapa hari terakhir, pemuda itu terus mengirim surat ke radio kesayangan Jung Yesung. Surat untuk mantan pacarnya semasa SMA. Entah apa masalah mereka, tapi sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu meninggalkannya.

Lagu Waiting For You itu masih terus mengalun lembut. Sementara Yesung masih terdiam mendengarkannya melalui earphone yang menempel di kupingnya. Cafe langganan mereka dulu? Dimana? Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa penasaran dan ingin datang ke tempat itu hari minggu nanti. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu seperti apa pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan juga gadis yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Tersenyum lembut pada seseorang yang masih membelai puncak kepalanya itu. Perlahan gadis itu meraih tangan besar itu, turun dari kepalanya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mendengarkan cerita Cho Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya pemuda itu setelah melepas salah satu earphone di telinga adik perempuannya.

"Hmm," jawab adiknya.

"Apa sudah ada jawaban?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kasihan sekali. Kekasihnya sama sekali tak menjawab. Apa kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun sangat tak termaafkan?"

Sang kakak tertawa kecil. "Mungkin," jawabnya yang membuat ekspresi adiknya berubah sendu. "Atau mungkin juga, mantan kekasihnya bukan pendengar radio. Mungkin berbeda jika Cho Kyuhyun memposting suratnya di Facebook, Twiter atau yang lain."

Jung Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Sang kakak mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. Menganggap sang adik terlalu jauh memikirkan kisah hidup orang lain yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka kenal.

"Ah, hari minggu nanti, oppa mau main ke luar, mau ikut?"

"Ke mana?"

"Il Woo samchon buka toko buku baru di samping Cafe ummanya Jaejoong. Oppa mau mencari buku gratisan. Hehehe..."

"Aish, dasar!" sungut Yesung. "Untuk apa aku ikut? Tidak ada buku yang bisa aku baca," lanjut gadis itu.

Senyum di bibir Yunho memudar. "Hei..., Yesungie!"

Si gadis tertawa. "Hanya bercanda! Aku ikut, tapi traktir di Cafe Jaejoong unnie, ne!"

"Apapun untuk adikku yang paling cantik!" ucap Yunho sambil mencubit kedua pipi adiknya dengan gemas.

Dan di sinilah dia berada. Sambil menunggu kakaknya di toko sebelah, merampok banyak buku di stand baru adik lelaki dari ibu mereka, Jung Yesung memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di cafe langganan mereka.

"Cappuccino ice untuk pelanggan setiaku," suara si pemilik Cafe, Jaejoong, mantan kekasih Yunho yang masih menyukainya.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu mengambil tempat di depan gadis yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dan baru menyadari sedikit kesalahannya barusan.

"Terima kasih kembali," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kalau unnie sibuk, kau bisa meninggalkanku," ucap Jung Yesung sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Tenang saja, masih terkendali, kok!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan luar gerimis mulai turun. Bahkan hawa dinginnya sudah terasa dari tadi. Jaejoong heran, bagaimana Jung Yesung masih tahan menikmati minuman dingin di cuaca seperti ini? Tatapannya terhenti pada seorang pemuda yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu duduk di sudut ruangan. Meski terlihat tenang tapi Jaejoong merasakan kegelisahan di raut wajah pemuda itu. Minuman hangat yang dipesannya tadi, dipastikan telah menjadi dingin. Apa pemuda itu menunggu seseorang?

Suara pintu kaca yang terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari pemuda tadi. Ada pengunjung datang.

"Yesung, unnie tinggal sebentar, ne?" ucap Jaejoong pada Jung Yesung.

Gadis itu tak menyahut. Mungkin tak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, karena alat di telinganya. Sementara langkah Jaejoong yang hendak mendekati tamunya, terhenti saat orang itu melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sempat ia perhatikan. Mungkin itu teman yang ia tunggu. Tapi, tak terlihat ekspresi lega di wajah pemuda itu. Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati meja di sudut ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah khusuk mendengarkan lantunan lagu dari stasiun radio kesayangannya.

"Surat selanjutnya dari..., wah, dari Kim Ryeowook! Guys, bukankah Kim Ryeowook adalah sosok yang Cho Kyuhyun tunggu? Akhirnya Kim Ryeowook muncul juga. Saya dan pendengar setia channel ini selalu menunggu balasan surat anda. Ehem..., oke, akan saya bacakan..."

 _"Untuk, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bukan seorang yang berhati malaikat. Jadi aku tidak akan bersikap munafik, dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu, jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf. Jujur saja, aku sempat membencimu karena tindakanmu di masa lalu. Meski alasanmu adalah karena tidak ingin membuatku sedih dan khawatir, tapi tetap saja itu salah. Itu bukan alasan. Tapi hanya keegoisan dan sifat pengecutmu saja. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Meski begitu, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mencoba untuk memaafkanmu. Terlebih saat orang-orang yang telah kau lukai, mengatakan bahwa kau telah menebus semuanya. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu. Maka dari itu, aku meminta seseorang untuk menemuimu mewakiliku. Perkenalkan, namanya,_ _Choi Siwon_ _. Dia suamiku. Kami menikah bulan lalu. Maaf karena tidak mengundangmu. Aku sungguh berharap, suatu saat, jika kita bertemu secara sengaja ataupun tidak, aku bisa menyapamu dengan senyuman, tanpa rasa sakit yang tersisa. Kim Ryeowook."_

Yesung terpaku. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kim Ryeowook telah menikah. Dan meski dia memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak mau menemuinya. Sebenarnya apa kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun?

"Hei, kau melamun?" sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya, membuat Jung Yesung tersentak. Gadis itu melepas salah satu earphonenya.

"Emm?" tanyanya meminta pengulangan atas pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Melamun?" ulang kakak lelakinya.

"Tidak. Oppa sudah selesai?"

"Hm.., tapi masih hujan. Kita pulang nanti, ne?" tawar Yunho. Adiknya mengangguk, lalu kembali memasang earphonenya. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

Adiknya itu terlalu maniak radio akhir-akhir ini. Dokter muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap pria 30 tahunan yang berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mampir di kasir. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang numpang berteduh. Atau temannya yang dia tinggalkan yang akan membayar bonnya? Pemikiran yang tidak penting.

Jaejoong membawa secangkir kopi vanila, dan meletakkannya di depan Yunho, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Membuat Yunho penasaran.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mencurigakan?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar. "Bukan. Hanya saja, orang itu sedikit aneh," ucapnya mengomentari pemuda yang tengah melamun itu.

Yunho kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang Jaejoong maksudkan. Di matanya tak ada yang aneh kecuali wajah pucat pemuda itu. Dahi Yunho berkerut. Sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Namja yang mereka perhatikan itu mulai beranjak. Berjalan pelan menuju tempat pembayaran. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, ia berbalik, berjalan melewati meja mereka, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Cafe. Sementara Jaejoong masih terus menatapnya. Melihat pemuda itu terhenti di depan pintu, dengan tangan yang telah siap menarik handle pintu. Terpaku dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir diseberang jalan, dengan jendela terbuka. Jaejoong mengenalinya, orang di belakang kemudi mobil itu adalah 'teman' yang tadi menemui si pemuda.

Suara pintu yang ditarik, membuat Jaejoong sadar, ia terlalu ingin tahu pada hal yang tidak perlu. Dan namja yang ia perhatikan tadi, telah bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi...

"Yunho'ah...!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho, lalu berlari menuju pintu tanpa peduli mantan pacarnya itu mengikuti langkahnya atau tidak.

"Astaga!" pekik Yunho yang ternyata mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Hei...!" panggil Jaejoong sambil menggoncang tubuh pemuda tadi yang tersungkur di depan pintu Cafe.

Yunho memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda asing itu. Dan berniat memanggil ambulance saat menyadari denyut nadinya sangat lemah, di saat yang sama dua orang asing berlari ke arah mereka. Pria tadi, dan wanita yang bersamanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil si wanita dengan panik.

Dahi Yunho tertaut. Merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi tak berniat berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Maaf, anda mengenalnya? Bisa mengantar kami ke Rumah Sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Wanita itu tak menjawab. terlalu sibuk dengan rasa paniknya. Sedangkan Pria yang bersamanya hanya menggangguk, dan segera berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya. Mengabaikan istrinya yang tak berhenti menangis.

"Jae! Aku titip Yesung, ya!" ucap Yunho saat pria tadi kembali dengan mobilnya.

Jaejoong tak menyahut. Hanya mengangguk cepat, sambil meremas tangannya sendiri karena panik. Pertama kalinya ia melihat orang pingsan di depan matanya. Dan dia masih bertahan dengan kecemasannya, bahkan sampai Yunho dan pria pemilik mobil tadi menggotong si pemuda masuk ke mobil, dan membawanya pergi.

"Wae geurae? Sakit apa?" tanya karyawannya yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Lalu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, gadis itu masuk kembali ke Cafenya. Mendekati Yesung yang tak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya pelan."Yunho ada urusan mendadak. Nanti kalau dia belum kembali, aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya saat Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ada pengunjung yang pingsan. Yunho mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu meninggalkan Yesung saat seorang pelanggan memanggil. Sementara yeoja yang ia tinggalkan kembali asyik dengan radionya. Tepat sebelum kejadian di luar cafe terjadi, Cho Kyuhyun mengirim email ke radio. Dan selesai lagu di putar, penyiar radio membacakan emailnya dengan suara yang terdengar ragu dan sendu. Mungkin karena pengaruh surat yang ia baca sebelumnya.

" _ **Aritmia.** Adalah suatu tanda atau gejala dari gangguan detak jantung atau irama jantung. Terkadang **aritmia** menyebabkan detak jantung lebih cepat dari normal, atau juga lebih lambat dari normal. **Aritmia** bukan penyakit yang permanen. tapi beberapa jenis **aritmia** menyebabkan **cardiac arrest** , atau kematian tiba-tiba. Saat itu, aku mengalami serangan pertamaku, dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang anak kecil. Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi di hari pertunanganku dengan Kim Ryeowook. Aku lari, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu karena tak ingin membuat Kim Ryeowook kecewa. Tapi..., aku menyesalinya di kemudian hari. Saat Kim Ryeowook tahu, dia marah dan meninggalkanku. Dia hanya tahu kesalahan itu tanpa menanyakan penyebabnya. Dan aku pun tak ingin menjadikan penyakitku alasan untuk mendapat pengampunan dari siapapun. Tapi semakin hari, serangan itu semakin sering terjadi. Karena itulah, aku ingin menebus semuanya, sebelum kematian menjemputku. Untuk Kim Ryeowook, terima kasih telah memaafkanku. Aku percaya, pria pilihanmu akan membuatmu bahagia. Selamat tinggal."_

"Prang...!"

Jaejoong menabrak karyawan yang membawa pesanan saat ia berbalik menatap Yesung. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar hebat. Sesaat sebelumnya, Yunho menelpon memberikan kabar tentang pemuda yang dia bawa ke rumah sakit.

" _Aku tidak tahu harus bahagia atau berduka. Pemuda itu mengalami gagal jantung dan kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi..., dia tercatat sebagai donor kornea untuk Yesung. Adikku akan bisa melihat lagi, tapi..., dunianya akan berbeda jika dia tahu, penolongnya adalah sosok yang selalu ingin ia temui. Cho Kyuhyun."_

Jaejoong tergugu. Tak jauh darinya, Jung Yesung pun tampak berkaca-kaca seolah merasakan duka yang sama. Karena keterbatasannya, ia tak pernah tahu, orang yang paling ingin ia temui, sekarat di dekatnya. Dan selamanya ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya, meski bagian dari Cho Kyuhyun akan menemani hari-harinya kelak...

END.

* * *

UNKNOWN  
 _from Orlandio Shone_

 _Jika ada yang pernah membaca versi asli cerita saya ini, akan menemukan kata mas, om, dan mbak. Dan saya hampir tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat saya hanya mengedit nama tokoh saja sebelumnya. Dan jadilah mas Cho Kyuhyun, Mbak Kim Ryeowook, om Il Woo. Untung saya baca ulang. Hahaha.._


End file.
